Eleven
Character Eleven is a fictional character from the series Dick Figures. He is a mysterious creature who can shape shift into almost anyone. No one knows who he is or where he came from but he appeared in different places around the world when there's a disaster. Bio Nothing is known much about Eleven, except that he appears different places around the world. The Police and CIA were searching for him, believing he was responsible for many various disasters. Eleven has been sighted on photographs of unsolved murders. It is unknown if this is the same Eleven or multiple. He is connected to all the crime scenes, making him the only suspect. It is also unknown is he is a human, monster, alien, beast or demon. But nothing about Eleven is revealed, making him a mystery character. They say that people have been absorbed and mutilated afterwards for unknown reasons. Eleven have been living in deep woods and forests have people seem him, this is when he kills and eats his vitims of whoever goes into the woods to see him. When Eleven meets Wolf and tries to fight him, he was in his trap and tortures him. He also suppress his abilities, but all of it. Eleven copies Wolf's abilites when he meets him. He has an ability comparing to Wolf who can pulls out any type of weapons, he spews out using regurgiation. He can also regurgitate attachments and ammuntion. Eleven has been copying people's personalities and voice people have been thinking that he has mood swings. Sometimes he lets other go into a adventure to real entertained such as Emma and Michael in Expulsion Prevention and High Speed Trouble at Tokyo, Japan. Abilities *Hypercompetence. *Weapon Profiency. *Absorption. *Magic Immunity. *Blade Elongation. Powers *Elasticy. *Invisibility. *Power Replication. *Void. *Biokinesis. *Energy Conversion.. *Shadow Mimicry. *Weapon Creation. Sample of how Eleven fights ' ' Sample of Eleven in Beast Mode Reincarnanation Eleven is somehow gone and Blue wishes that Eleven would come back as a good person and friend. In Heaven, God hears Blue's request and makes it come true by having Eleven reincarnated as a good version of him named Ten. In order to settle things with Ten he had erased all of his memories with Eleven. Ten still has Eleven's abilities and powers plus he still having a copy ability. Eleven is able to use dark energy. Ten likes to help people when they are in trouble, hurt or in danger such as his friends. He could uses elemental abilites like Eleven also. Ten will fight any villlain who would harm his friends. Unlike Eleven, Ten is born without the conflict inside. Ten likes to study about elementals and that he obatined the abilitiy. Jobs ??? Appearances Suzan and the Magic of Tentacles (NSFW Tales) Zombies and Shapeshifters (NSFW Tales) Amy and the Mysterious Dicks (NSFW Tales) Eleven's Modes 'Wrath Mode' Eleven obtains this mode after playing the game Asura's Wrath. Eleven increasing his fighting rates to high levels and the power enhances to 230%, making him fight stronger and faster and like Wolf in Overkill Mode. Unlike Wolf however, the mode is raised by mantra as it is still contains the rage Wolf has. Eleven obtains six arms that are made of coltan and can throw thousands of powerful rapidly within seconds, the arms have jets inside and can inflict more damage than usual of 350%. Eleven can only enter this mode in his perfect form. 'Stealth Mode' Eleven turns invisible for a long period as the camoflauge increases to 600%, making him unable to be seen in plain sight. His presence cannot to sensed as he makes stealth kills without sounds heard and can go through any defenses and security systems completely. Eleven can even go through an enemy facility without being seen or noticed and can obtain any files. Sample of Eleven in Wrath Mode ' ' Trivia *Lifeless. *Mysterious Creature. *Can shape shift into anyone. *Commited unsolved murders. *Uncanny. *Can tear off his skin making any weapon. *Eleven can act as anyone especially Wolf making a deadly and unpredictable OC just like him. *Eleven's unpredictability like Wolf's makes unable to be read either even by the real person. *Can have one thing that no one else can have like Wolf from to make him unique from real people. *Doesn't have any guts or organs. *Can find weaknesses and flaws. *Can harden his skin as steel or any material. *Can regenerate. *Can copy power modes. *Unpredictable like Wolf. *Can turn into a shadow. *Impossible to find out if he's the imposter. *Can't be controlled. *Can't be absorbed. *Can copy ultimate modes and power modes. *Connected to all crime scenes. *Can stretch at will. *Has a mind. *Targeted by the Police and CIA. *Doesn't talk at all. *Nothing is known about him at all. *Has a heart. *Immune to Bloodlust. *When shape shifting the pupils appear red. *Can become invisible at an extended time. *Has no fear. *Appeared at different places around the world. *Sighted on photographs. *People have been absorbed for unknown. *Can enter and come out of unstable power modes freely. *Speculated as a specimen. *Suspected for being responsible for many disasters. *Can copy abilities. *Mystery Character. *Speculated as a demon spawn. *His hair almost resembles Silver from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. *Immune to magic. *Can shape shift to characters good or evil. *Has a featureless crotch. *Can imitates voices. *Can grow needles out of each body part. *Immune to all kind of magic. *Can make dicks in the form of tentacles. *Never rots. *Unlike Whoop, Eleven can easily control his laser. *As long as there's any shadow Eleven will a appear. *Never had sex with anyone until Mdkid663 and IONIX made an erotic series. *Always comes back no matter how many times he dies. *Proves to outmatch Shock or Dark Doom. *Has three forms. *Somehow wishes to have all the abilities Wolf has so far. *His ability to regurgitate any type of weaponry is inspired by Rico from the Madagascar series. *Can regurgitate any weapon out compared to Wolf who can pull any weapon out from his pockets. *There is no limit of how much Eleven can regurgitate any type of weaponry. *Gets deformed when listens to bad music. *Will allow himself to feel fear if he has Wolf's personalities and ego. Voice 'Semi-Perfect Form's Voice' Voice of Wrath from FMA Brotherhood 'Perfect Form's Voice' Voice of Greeling from FMA Brotherhood 'Ten's Voice' ' '''Voice of Riku from Kingdom Hearts 2 Theme Music 'Eleven's Theme' ' ' 'Battle Theme' 'Ten's Theme' ' ' 'Jet Mode Theme' ' ' 'Beast Mode Theme' ' ''' Gallery Eleven the Shapeshifter.png|Eleven the Shape shifter Stacy encountering Eleven.png|Stacy encountering Eleven Eleven in battle.png|Eleven in battle Primal Rage vs. Primal Rage.png|PRIMAL RAGE VS. PRIMAL RAGE!!!?!? Eleven in the Shadows.png|Hiding in the shadows Eleven's Chart.png|Eleven's Form Chart Eleven in the depths of Hell.png|Eleven exploring the depths of hell Eleven's Skin.png Eleven vs. Wolf.png|Primal Rush! Ultimate Eye.png Wrath Mode.png|Wrath Mode Galactus Eleven.png|Cosmic Eleven Ten.png Beast Mode.png Jet Mode (Green).png Jet Mode (Red).png Jet Mode (Blue).png St. Patrick's Day Greeting 5.png|Eleven disguising himself as Blue while pinching Pink's ass on St. Patrick's Day. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters